Goblet of the Betrayed
by Tyrano
Summary: ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
1. GotB Prologue

**AN: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of **_**Goblet of The Betrayed**_** (new title from what is on my profile) I expect this story to go through fifth year. So, with my posting schedule, it will probably be finished around the time I graduate high school. In six years. :) This is an answer to wilyoldjane's challenge. Link can be found on my profile. Enjoy. Starts at choosing ceremony. Rules of the challenge, and my own additions will be in the bottom AN. Please read it.**

**Goblet of the Betrayed**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**October 31****st****, 1994**

**Great Hall**

**Hogwarts Castle, Town of Hogsmeade**

"HARRY POTTER!?"

Fifteen year old Harry Potter (he was born a year earlier here, same class though) felt like he had been slapped in the face. The headmaster had just called_ his _name. He was a Triwizard champion apparently. And he only had one question.

How the hell did his name get in the damn goblet?!

He stood from the bench slowly, and walked up to the headmaster, aware of many students shouting, "Cheat, you filthy cheat!" When he reached the older wizard. He looked him in the eye, and said, "How the hell, did my name get in the goblet?!" Dumbledore just shook his head sadly, and sent Harry off to the other room. He walked just as slowly as when he approached the high table.

**Scene Change**

Upon exiting the hall, through the door. Harry found himself in a large, sitting room like room. The walls were covered with portraits, and a large handsome fireplace roared off to his right. Standing in the center were his fellow champions. Krum stood broodingly, looking like he'd rather be bashing someone's skull in or playing Quiditch. Cedric was pacing about, looking like he wanted to puke. And Delacour was it it? Well anyway, the blonde girl stood off to the side, looking over the others. As her eyes left their examination of Krum she noticed him.

"What is it?" She asked, "Do zey want us back in ze hall?" Harry shook his head and to the shock of the three older participants said, "I am apparently the fourth champion." His face was devoid of any emotion, but a war was raging within his head. Curses flew, guns cracked, and bombs tore holes in his psyche.

He was snapped back to reality as the French witch said astounded "But that eez not possible. You are just a leetle boy." Harry snapped back immediately, "I'll have you know that I am fifteen. You are two years older then me, so I'm going to stop this before it starts, don't go on with this "little boy" shit, before I get pissed. And a pissed off Harry Potter is not a Harry Potter you want to meat." (Harry won't take shit from anyone in this story).

The blonde haired French witch looked taken aback, so did Cedric and Krum. She was about to say something, but the door banged open and the headmaster charged in. Grabbing Harry's arms, he questioned, "Harry, did you put your name in the cup?"

"No."

"Did you ask an older student to put it in for you?"

"No. And please let go of my arms."

The Headmaster did so and took a step back. He prepared to speak, but was cut off by Madam Maxime. "But of course he eez lying headmaster. How else would his name have come out of the goblet?"

At this, Harry tuned them out. Only paying attention again when they sent him back to his common room. When he got there, he was met with blank stares. And accusing looks. He internally groaned, 'Not this shit again, didn't they pull it enough in second year?' He ignored them and walked towards the stairs. Some of the others Gryffindors decided to be dicks, so he had to push quite a few people out of the way to get to his dorm.

As he got into bed the door opened, and four eager fourth years walked in and began firing questions at him. Asking things like "How did you get your name in the goblet?" and "Did you get one of the seventh years to do it?"

He ignored them all, and tried, keyword tried, to get some sleep. Eventually he got pissed off and snapped at them, "Will you all shut the help? I don't know how my name got in that damned cup. So can I please just get some sleep?" Neville (looking very frightened) backed away and prepared for bed. The others looked surprised at his anger. But left nonetheless, most likely preparing to start rumors about how "he" put his name in the goblet.

Harry leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. Musing to himself 'Need to be well rested for the coming storm! After all, it wouldn't be much fun if he got called a cheat if he was to tired to care!'

With that thought, he drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

**AN: Well I hope you had fun reading that little prologue! I hope to have the first chapter up by Monday, so don't expect it till, probably around July. But I want to know what you wan t a chapter of more, this, or Midnight? Please tell me in a review. If no one responds by Sunday morning. I'm posting another chapter of this. Anyways here are the rules of the challenge. Taken from her challenge directly. Italics are what I plan on doing.**

Harry has to be really alone at the start. You may choose for Hermione, the twins and/or Neville to apologize to him after the first task. If he forgives them or not is up to you. _Instead of that, I plan on having Neville just not do anything, and apologize for THAT instead of apologizing for calling him a cheat. He will forgive Hermione and the twins. But not Ron, cause fuck Ron. He is a lazy dumbass._

If you write a pairing (slash or otherwise) they may be with anyone except any Gryffindor or Snape or Draco MAlfoy (he can however become friends with Draco). I also would prefer for anyone paired with Harry not to be older/younger than two years that Harry. (I clearly favor Luna but that's yours to decide.) _ This will most likely be a Harry/Luna/Tracey story. Mostly because those are my favorite girls to be paired with Harry._

Harry may find everything use full in the RoR, be it books, money clothes, wands, potion ingredients… and doesn't tell anyone about it. Harry should be intelligent, but not suddenly all powerful or godlike._ Don't worry, there is no God or gods. He wont be godlike. Even though I did mention the Greek god of sleep/dreams. Whatever._

I would like a teacher to finally help Harry with the Tournamnet after he proves himself in classes. My favorite would be Flitwick since I doubt anyone else would lift a finger. _I like Flitwick and Sprout, they always seemed to be the most fair/just and most intelligent of the Hogwarts professors we see in canon._

I would recommend for Harry to hire Dobby or Winky or both. _He will._

Bashing: Bash all you like from Dumbledore to Snape, McGonagall to Hermione and Ron. _There will be major Ron bashing, but that's about it. The rest will just be dumbasses who are blind to the fact that they seriously hurt Harry (excluding Hermione, she will return to being like a sister to Harry)._

**Well thanks for reading. Review, favorite, and follow. Also PM me with any questions, suggestions, and/or requests if you have them. I will look at your request, but I might not use them.**

**Keep it real like a Llama my friends. And as always. Have nice day.**


	2. GotB Chapter One

**AN1: Welcome my friends to the first official chapter of Goblet of the Betrayed. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the length of time since I published the prologue. This chapter took about a week to write. But I had a lot of time on my hands as this past week I tested five hours at school each day. Meaning no homework. Also swim practice doesn't start till Tuesday. And then I still have only a two practices a week.**

**AN2: So next chapter will be up hopefully by the end of the school year (I should get out around June 10****th**** maybe?). So about five weeks. And as soon a summer roles around, I'll try to update more. Sadly I lied about what will be happening with Lords of Peverell. The first chapter will be uploaded no later than my birthday July 23****rd****. Though you guys aren't learning how old I am. Though you most likely already have a general guess based on a chapter from Midnight.**

**AN3: So yeah. Please enjoy. And please point out any mistakes I may or may not make with spelling, punctuation, etc.**

**Goblet of the Betrayed**

**Chapter 1: November**

**1 November 1994, Tuesday **

**Boy's Dorm**

**Hogwarts Castle**

**TP POV**

When Harry woke the next morning he stayed in bed with his eyes closed. Hoping that everything was a dream. That his name wasn't called. That he still had friends. He hoped that when he opened his eyes, and walked down to the common room, Ron and Hermione would be waiting for him. So they could walk down to the great hall.

He opened his eyes, and pulled the hangings on his bed back. He looked around the room. Taking in the sleeping forms of his dorm mates. Before his eyes finally rested on his bedside clock. The small lit up display read 6:59. Harry shook his head, 6:59? No one besides the teachers would be awake at this hour. And maybe some students hoping to get some work done before classes.

Harry pushed himself up and walked over to the door that separated the bathroom and the dorm. As he entered the bathroom, he noticed that the positions of where peoples toiletries were. His were moved down to the far left, with Ron's at far right. In between starting from Harry's right, were Neville's, Dean's, and Seamus's. He groaned, his hopes about the events of the day before being blown to bits by fifty pounds of high explosives.

He sighed, before preparing for the day. He showered, brushed his teeth, tried (and failed) to comb his hair, and put his robes on. He walked back out, and thought to himself _'Tuesday. Hmmm. Double Charms, Transfiguration, and Divination. I'll just go to Charms and Transfiguration. Divination is fucking useless anyways, unless you're a seer.' _With that, he grabbed his Charms and Transfiguration. And left the dorm.

He checked his watch while walking down the spiral staircase that lead to the common room. 7:39 it read. _'Still too early for breakfast. No one will be in the Great Hall till at least 8:00. Maybe I could grab a book or two from the library?' _His mind made up Harry walked off towards the library, hoping to maybe find a book detailing the rules of the Tournament.

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet in the morning. None of the hectic rushing about of students trying to get to class on time. No prefects trying to calm everyone down. No Filch shouting for the "Bloody behemoths" to stop tracking their dirty footprints allover his clean floors.

There was no sound. Well, besides the quiet taps of Harry's shoes meeting the smooth marble floors as he walked towards the library. Content with the quietness. As he walked, he occasionally heard a bird chirp from the coldness of the fall outdoors. The avian populations of the small strip of land Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were on were obviously making preparations for their migration south to avoid the harsh Scottish winter.

After about five minutes (7:50), Harry finally made it to the library. Walking in, he noticed that every pair of eyes in the room turned to him. Though it wasn't many. There were seven people in the library. Including him and Madam Pince. He glared at the five students glaring at him. All but one quickly turned their gaze back to their work and/or books. The one who didn't look away was a Miss Tracey Davis, fourth year Slytherin. One of the only Slytherins that didn't bother him. Due to her own status as a half-blood. Upon her noticing him noticing her staring **(confusing ass sentence)**, she looked down blushing. _'The fuck was that about? A Slytherin girl just stared at me and blushed when I noticed. I must be mistaken. Or my theory that the air here is filled with fucking drug fumes is right. It would explain why no one here EVER FUCKING NOTICES ANYTHING WRONG! And it would explain why Dumbledore is always so damn calm about fucking everything.' _Harry just shook his head and walked up to Madam Pince. Looking at her he asked, "Do you have anything about the Triwizard Tournament or it's fucked up and shitty ass rules?"

Madame Pince looked completely non-amused at his question. But resisting her feeling to take points (mostly as she felt he was getting screwed over being in the Tournament), she gave a simple response. "Section S contains information and rules of almost every known wizarding sport/tournament that has ever been played/has taken place in the UK since the time of the Founders."

Harry thanked her and made his way over to Section S. He combed his way through the small set of four bookcases. Finally he hit the jackpot with _A History of The Triwizard Tournament: Competitors, Rules, and Immunities _by _Missus Bathilda Baghsot_. Harry grabbed the book and sat in a rather comfortable chair. Upon opening the book and dropping the cover, dust flew up words. This caused Harry to have a small coughing fit. After about four minutes of coughing (and a glare from Madame Pince), he managed to get to reading.

Most of the book seemed to be incredibly boring but he occasionally came by a passage that he liked. Such as this one regarding a competitor being underage.

_In the event that an underage champion is chosen, the champion has the option to revoke his or her standing as a minor (considering they are at least the age of thirteen years). This rule has caused much controversy. Many have called for it to be abolished. But as there have been a total of four underage champions, it was left. The revocation of underage status, could potentially allow a wizard or witch to claim their title of Lord or Lady of a house (if there is no Lord or Lady of their house at that time, and they have been named the heir to that title)._

'_Hmmm. This could help with things. If I am the heir of any house. "It was left", because there had only been four underage champion. Wow, purebloods are just a step above COMPLETELY FUCKING USELESS!' _Harry's thoughts were disturbed by a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He turned around slowly, and upon doing so, he noticed that the same Slytherin fourth year from before looking at him. He sighed and stood, placing the book in his bag, he walked over to Davis. He sat down in the chair across from her and looked her in the eye. She blushed once again and looked down. He sighed and said, "Ms. Davis is their something wrong? Do I have something on my face? You seem to be staring."

The face of said girl, if it was even possible turned even redder, she mumbled something incoherent. Harry replied to her mumblings, "Ms. Davis, could you speak up a little?" The girl looked at him, and finally spoke at level that would not drive the hearing impaired mental. "No, there is nothing on your face. And my name is Tracey."

Harry looked her over, she was short. Probably around 5'3". With straight bright red hair that reached a about four inches below her neck. The thing that stood out the most however, was her startling blue eyes.

Harry replied after a minute, "Very well Tracey. I have one more question though, why are you talking to me. As far as I know, around eight hundred and ninety of the nine hundred or so students at this school currently hate me."

Tracey looked down at this. She looked back up quickly and replied, "Well, that's because they don't believe you, but I do."

At this, Harry let out a small chuckle, just at the pure irony of that statement. "Great, the only person who believes me is a Slytherin. That says a lot about the general population of this school." Tracey looked slightly offended by this, and this was shown in those incredibly bright eyes of hers. "Though, it also says a lot about you. If you believe I didn't put my name in that damned cup." The shine in her eyes returned and she gave him a small hesitant smile. Harry noticed a small flash of worry pass through her eyes. It was as if she thought he would attack her at any moment. Or she new something about him that he didn't.

Little did he know, that second thought was completely accurate. _'Shit. Does he know about the marriage contact? If he does than why hasn't he spoken to me before now? If he doesn't, than whom the hell is his magical guardian? He should know about the standing he has in the magical world. Maybe I should ask?' _Steeling her nerves, she asked in her normal quiet voice, "Harry when was the last time you went to Gringotts?"

Harry pondered this for a moment. _'When was the last time I went to Gringotts. Summer before third year maybe?' _His response came quick enough, "The summer before third year, why?"

Tracey quickly thought about what to say. "Harry, I would recommend speaking to the headmaster about taking a trip to Gringotts soon. There are some things you need to find out about." Harry had a look of slight confusion, but he hid it quickly, a mask of indifference appearing on his face. _'He would've done well in Slytherin.'_

Harry decided to just go with it. After learning that she had yet to finish their DADA essay, he asked if she wanted to meet him here on Monday to finish it. She accepted with a small blush on her face. Together the two stood and walked out of the library (after Harry checked out his book of course, he wasn't completely irresponsible), and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**Line Break**

After breakfast Harry made his way up to the Headmasters tower. Planning on requesting a trip to Gringotts. On the walk down to the Great Hall, Tracey explained that his parents more likely than not, left him a inheritance. She didn't say what it probably was, but said he would find out soon enough.

As he entered Dumbledore's tower, he noticed the Gargoyle move immediately. He walked up the stairs and knocked. Hearing a soft, "Come in" he opened the door and stepped within the Headmasters office'

"Ah, hello Harry my boy. How are you this lovely morning?" Dumbledore seemed to have a smile that was reserved for when he was speaking to Harry. As he always smiled in the exact same way when he spoke to Harry (Pedophile much?).

Harry lightly smiled at Dumbledore, and replied, "I would be better if the sheep of this school could understand reason." Dumbledore looked grim and motioned for Harry to sit.

"Alas, Common sense is so rare in the wizarding world, it should be classed as magical ability as rare as your ability to speak Parsletongue." Dumbledore said sadly. But he livened up quickly, "I assume you are here to request a trip to Gringotts, Harry?"

Harry barely managed to hide his shock, "Yes. How did you know sir?"

"After what happened in your first and second year, I though it would be better for the entire school if I was a bit more careful with the watching of what goes on in this school. I took the liberty to place some new wards around the school. On of the new wards allows me to look at any part of the school at any point in time. I have been watching you specifically to make sure you didn't come by any harm. As you seem to be the only regular patient in the Hospital wing." Dumbledore replied, "I watched the interaction you had with Ms. Davis in the library. And I must say I approve, at a time like this, house unity is one of the most important things I can think of. Besides the safety of the students and faculty of course. But back to the matter at hand. I assume you would like a trip to Gringotts?"

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well, if you wanted I could take you there right now if you don't have any classes?" Harry nodded enthusiastically at this.

"Very well then Harry grab hold of my arm, I shall have Fawkes take us there." Upon grabbing hold of Dumbledore's arm, Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire. As Dumbledore grabbed on to Fawkes's tail feathers, the two wizards and phoenix disappeared in a flash of flame.

Line Break

The main hallway of Gringotts was bustling with activity. Wizards and witches walked around, weighed down with gold, silver, and bronze coins. Dumbledore and Harry walked up to an empty counter and Dumbledore spoke quickly, "Albus Dumbledore and my magical ward Harry Potter. Mr. Potter here would like to know about any inheritance left by his parents." The Goblin grunted and told them to wait a moment, he stepped down and fetched another Goblin.

He returned and said to them, "Please follow me, the Director would like to do this personally."

**Line Break**

The door to the directors office was rather simple, it was made of a dark wood, with a small glass panel in the top middle, next to the door a plaque read, **The Director, Lord Ragnok Ragnarok, High Lord of the Goblin High Council**. _'Sounds like he is a pretty important goblin'. _Harry thought to himself.

Upon stepping inside the office, it was just as simple as the door. A large desk made of dark wood, and two muggle recliners in front of it (though they were locked into the position of sitting straight up). Behind the desk sat the Lord Ragnarok himself. He, from first glance, seemed to be slightly taller than the average goblin, he was heavily scarred (almost like a goblin version of Moody), and he wore full battle armor.

"Lord Dumbledore, Heir Potter, very nice to see you. I assume you are here about Heir Potter's inheritance?" The lack of sadistic grin/sneer that the goblins had trademarked was slightly unnerving for Dumbledore, but Harry was just confused about the whole "Heir" and "Lord" thing. He nodded towards the goblin Lord.

Ragnarok placed a piece of parchment on the desk, and brought out a knife. Asking Harry to make a small cut on the palm of his hand and allow a few drops of blood to land on the parchment. To tell if he truly was Harry Potter. Harry did so.

Upon his blood hitting the paper, words began to form slowly. When the parchment was set, the goblin lord picked it up and read over it, as he got about halfway through his eyes bugged out. He handed Harry the parchment.

_Full Name- Hadrian James Potter_

_Mother- Lady Lillian Emily Potter (née Evans)_

_Father- Lord James Charlus Potter_

_Date of Birth- July 31__st__, 1979_

_Heir to- The Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Potter, Black, Hogwarts, and Peverell_

_Total Estimated Worth- 540,000,000 Galleons (8.1 Billion USD or 12,854,700,000 British Pound Sterling)_

_Magical Abilities- Parslemouth, Metamorphmagus, natural occlumens and legilimens._

_Core Blocks- 75% core block (placed by JCP and LEP in the year 1980, will degrade over time, currently down to a 50% core block)_

_Magical Contracts- Marriage Contract between The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and The Ancient and Most Noble House of Davis, binding Contract to complete Triwizard Tournament_

_Guardian List (In event of the death of his parents Heir Potter is to go these people in the following order)- Sirius Black (Godfather #1, more explained in will), Minerva McGonagall (Godmother #1), Alice Longbottom (Godmother #2, may have hands full with her own son Neville), and finally Albus Dumbledore (Godfather #2 and magical guardian)_

_Property Listing- Potter Manor, Cottage in Godric's Hollow (destroyed), Black Manor, Number 12 Grimauld Place, Peverell Manor, Hogwarts Castle, Slytherin Manor, Ravenclaw Manor, Hufflepuff Manor, Gryffindor Manor, Hogsmeade Village, and Godric's Hollow Village._

Harry just about fainted when he read how much he was worth. Dumbledore almost did just the same. Harry moved his eyes back up to the Magical Contracts portion, what did Marriage Contract mean? He asked the Lord Ragnarok and Dumbledore.

Ragnarok explained quickly, "A marriage contract is just what it sounds like. It means that eventually you will have to marry the only child of the House Davis, one Ms. Tracey Angelina Davis, if I'm not mistaken. Many wizards and witches consider them completely barbaric, which is why they are not seen regularly, currently there are seven marriage contracts out there, that have yet to be fulfilled, including the one you share with Ms. Davis."

**Line Break**

He HAD to marry Tracey Davis?! He had no choice? To him that seemed kind of fucked up. But he sighed. _'I guess it could be some one worse. Like Pansy Parkinson.' _He shuddered at that thought. That would be horrifying. And one of them would more likely than not end up dead. Harry looked out the window of the tower. The minute he got back from Gringotts he had walked to this tower. It was always deserted. No one ever used it. Ever. There were rumors that it used to be the home to the fifth Hogwarts house. The house for those who shared all the characteristics of all the houses.

Now time for a recap.

After Ragnarok had explained what the marriage contract meant. He gave Harry his house rings. He was now Hadrian James Potter Black Hogwarts Peverell. Basically meaning he was the richest and most politically powerful wizard in the world. And he was now considered an adult in the magical world. That was a plus. He could cast magic outside of school now. When he returned to school, Dumbledore had sat Harry down to explain some things. Namely, why Voldemort wanted him dead and why he had been sent to an abusive home.

The short story was, towards the end of the first war, Voldemort had kidnapped a seer. Or so he thought. In truth, the woman was a seer. But she only got visions of things that would happen in the next few days. So, when Voldemort threatened to kill her. She pretended to say a prophecy. The fake prophecy read,

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

The "prophecy" had caused Voldemort to become obsessed with killing who ever the other person was. Upon realizing it could only be either Harry of Neville Longbottom. He set out to kill one of them. He had Neville's parents tortured into insanity. And attempted to kill the Potters himself. Though he only succeeded in killing two of them.

As for the whole abusive home thing. When Lily sacrificed her self for Harry. And ancient magical blood rune was created. As Lily was dead, the rune set in at the house of her closest living relatives (besides Harry). Meaning it was set at Privet Drive. The rune was meant to keep those who wished to harm Harry out of Privet Drive. Sadly though, as the Dursley's lived there, the rune wouldn't affect them. Causing Harry to suffer physical abuse for years. Fortunately, the ritual that was performed when Harry gained his family rings had completely erased any signs of him having ever been abused.

Harry was now seven inches taller (6'2"). He gained a bit of muscle. His hair had become shorter, and more of a very dark, almost black, red. His eyes stayed the same Avada Kedavra green however. The last thing that noticeable difference, was his magical power. The block had completely shattered. He now had roughly, the magical power of the Headmaster.

But his core was still growing. Wizards and witches went through two stages of magical puberty. The first stage began when they were eleven and ended when they were around fourteen. Their magical core would stabilize, and start growing. The second stage set in when they were sixteen. Their magical core would start growing again. And would finish growing around age twenty. After finishing the second stage of puberty.

At the age of twenty, wizards and witches were also classified. There were several different classifications. A genius wizard named Hans Cregger first thought up the classification of wizards and witches. Magical power was split up into sets of hundreds. And each set was given a name. The scale is as follows.

Power level 0-500. This is the stage of a wizard/witch from birth, up to age eleven.

Power level 500-800. At this power, a witch or wizard was named a Sorcerer or Warlock. Very few make it to this power.

Power level 800-1200. A Mage. Incredibly rare.

In power, an elemental may cut in anywhere. Elementals have control over all of the six basic elements (earth, air, water, fire, lightness, and darkness) as well as the sub sets of each. True elementals are just as rare as mages. The title elemental can be added before any other power level title.

Power level 1200-1700, Grand Mage. The most powerful beings in existence. So rare, many people have doubted the existence of Grand Mages.

Power level 1700-2500. Grand Sorcerer Mage. Only three have ever existed.

Harry found out that he currently resided in the status of mage. And with time and practice, he had the potential to become a Grand Sorcerer Mage, or at least a Grand Mage. He continued staring out of the window. Down below him were a group of third years. Having a snowball fight. He shook his head and sighed. Remembering what it was like to mess around in the snow with friends. He slowly stood up and walked back to Gryffindor tower. House rings clearly on display. Many students looked at the rings in shock. But didn't say anything. Probably thinking they were fakes. Dumbledore had quickly explained how he came about each lordship during Harry's meeting with him. Peverell, Potter, and Black through blood. Black additionally through Sirius granting Harry the honor of being the Black heir shortly after he was born. And Hogwarts through a couple ways. He was the descendent of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff through blood on his dad's side. Slytherin by defeating the original Slytherin Heir (Voldemort, of Tom Riddle as Dumbledore explained). And finally, Ravenclaw through magic. Harry was worried that he would have to marry more than one woman due to his multiple Lordships. Dumbledore confirmed that it would be easier if he did. But it was not required. If he didn't, he just had to make sure that each of his houses had a male heir. Harry than asked if a woman could be the Lady of two houses. With the Headmaster saying yes, Harry decided to marry one girl besides Tracey. And that was it. No girls besides those two. Harry didn't personally think that having a large harem sounded like a good idea. And who ever he married besides Tracey, needed to have a sibling that was either older or male So that Harry didn't have to worry about having fucking five or six male children. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to have more than four, an heir for each house.

Having reached his tower, he walked in, up to the dorm, and collapsed into bed. He took less than four minutes to fall to sleep. And when he did, he was not plagued by the normal nightmares. And for the first time ever, he got a full nights sleep.

**Line Break**

**7 November 1994, Monday**

**Library**

**Hogwarts Castle**

Harry sat down in the library. This would be his first meeting with Tracey since Friday. And now he knew about the marriage contract. Now he knew that one-day they would have to marry. He knew that this meeting would most likely be incredibly awkward. For several reasons. One, Tracey had a crush on him. Two, they would one-day have to marry, and they knew virtually nothing about one another. Three, the original plan was for Harry to help her with her DADA essay, but they would more likely than not, spend several hours talking about their relationship and the future of it.

Overall, seemed like it would be incredibly awkward. After about four minutes (8:44), Tracey walked in and sat down. The firs thing she asked was "Did you go to Gringotts?" At his nod, she blushed and asked a second question, "So, you know about the contract?" He nodded for a second time. Silence fell about the two.

For about ten minutes, the two teens, just sat and looked at ach other. Neither moving, neither speaking. The silence was broken eventually though. It was broken with Harry asking a question, "Tracey? Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this coming weekend?"

Tracey's cheeks turned a unique shade of red, making her resemble a strawberry. Though this didn't cause much of a difference in the girls excited "YES!" With house excited she was, you'd think she had just been proposed to, or had won a million galleons. Actually, the whole proposal thing wasn't that far off.

But Harry just smiled lightly. He was expecting a very enthusiastic yes. But he wasn't expecting her to hug him. He stiffened when she touched him. Completely unused to being touched without some sort of harm falling upon him. She noticed the flinch he gave. And pulled back looking worried. "Harry? Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded and said, "Yeah I'm fine." She looked completely unconvinced. But left it.

**Line Break**

**12 November 1994, Saturday**

**Courtyard**

**Hogwarts Castle**

Harry smiled as he walked out to the Hogwarts courtyard with Tracey. Since Monday, they had met a couple more times, and had quickly grown fond of each other. Which was a good thing. While they weren't the best of friends, and they were in no way ready to be married any time soon, they were able to consider each other friends. And more likely than not, by the end of the year, "friend" would have either boy or girl in front of it, depending on which one you asked.

As they stood in front of the carriages, many gave them odd looks, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Going to Hogsmeade together? They knew who the girl was, fourth year Slytherin Tracey Davis. But they couldn't name the boy. Until they looked at his hands, four rings were present. On his left hand one was with the crest of house Peverell the magical raised students noticed, one had the Hogwarts crest on it (many were surprised that there was a new Lord Hogwarts, explained why one was he was Gryffindor, probably most directly descended from him). The rings on his right hand, several let their mouths drop open in shock. The crests on the rings were of House Black (which Draco Malfoy often boasted about being the heir of) and….. House Potter. Tracey Davis and HARRY POTTER were going to Hogsmeade together?! The students of Hogwarts looked like a bunch of fish with the way their mouths were hanging open. Harry looked around at them. Wondering what the hell they were staring at (not really, he just wanted to be able to insult them), "What the fuck are you dumbasses staring at?" He asked.

The other third years and above quickly shut their mouths. And went back to one of the normal expressions when he was concerned (glaring, looking on with envy, pity, etc.). Harry shook his head and began to talk with Tracey, waiting for McGonagall to make an appearance to escort them down to the village.

**Line Break**

Harry enjoyed his day with Tracey. The two went from shop to shop. Though most of their time was spent in the _Tomes and Scrolls, Zonko's Joke Shop, Honeydukes, and Spintwitches_, with both of them getting plenty from each. From Zonko's, Harry stocked up on dung bombs (he planned to have Peeves pelt anyone wearing a badge that said _Potter Sucks_), at Honeydukes, Harry bought himself a years supply of chocolate, as well as about two and a half pounds of assorted candy for Tracey, Spintwitches produced Harry with new knee pads for Quiditch, as well as a new broomstick servicing kit, and several books about the game. And finally of course Tomes and Scrolls, between Harry and Tracey, they probably got around, one hundred or so books of various subjects.

In between trips to Honeydukes and Spintwitches, the two stopped off at The Three Broomsticks for lunch, in which Harry had his first try of Fire whiskey (Ogden's Best, tasted like liquid fire).

**Line Break**

**15 November 1994, Tuesday**

**Potions Classroom**

**Hogwarts Castle**

Harry hated potions. Well not the class, the teacher. Snape was a dirty little bastard who could go die in hole for all Harry cared. He sat next to Neville (chose him as a partner at the beginning of the year ,wanting to switch things up with Ron (AKA Dickless) and Hermione).

Harry looked over at Tracey, she was working with Blaise Zabini. According to her, she was one of the few friends she had in Slytherin. Besides Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. He also spotted Draco Malfoy working with the pug-faced bitch Pansy Parkinson (no offence to Pugs). Malfoy was glaring daggers at Harry. According to Tracey, Saturday night, after the rumors of Harry being the Lord Black got around, Malfoy had ranted about how that "Dirty half-blooded bastard Potter" had stolen his rightful title of Lord Black. When Harry heard this, he had laughed (and nearly died from it) for almost twenty minutes. He soon after grabbed his mirror (courtesy of Sirius) and called Sirius. He repeated what Malfoy had said, and watched as the former Lord Black had the same reaction as Harry.

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts (and storing them all away, having created his mental defense against Legilimency), and turned back to his and Neville's potion. The two had worked out the perfect system. Neville would cut and gather the ingredients, and Harry would brew the potion. They had learned quickly, that with Neville's knowledge of Herbology, he did much better when searching for ingredients and preparing them. While Harry, with his adept cooking skills, did better at brewing, as it was essentially a temperamental soup that, if prepared incorrectly, could kill anyone who touched it!

About halfway through the class (luckily Harry and Neville already finished their potion), a terrified Colin Creevey entered and told Snape that Harry was requested for the Wand Weighing. Snape, being his usual dickish self, snapped at Colin that Harry could go when and if he finished his potion. Harry said he already had. Snape sneered and said, "Very well Potter, if your so confident, go ahead and leave. You will be testing your antidote next class." Harry was quick to point out that that was illegal. And that if Snape attempted to force Harry to test his own antidote, or if Snape didn't learn some respect, he would be kicked out of Harry's castle.

**Line Break**

Harry stood off to the side of the Wand weighing ceremony, watching the others go forth and reveal what their wands were. Delacour was revealed to be a "quarter" veela. Which is not true, you are either a veela or you weren't. And apparently Krum's wand was created by some German bastard named Gregoravitch. When Harry was finally called to go forth, he handed over his wand quite reluctantly, not liking to be around armed wizards and witches without it. Of course, he could probably take all of them, but Krum, in a physical fight, not all at once though.

The highlight of that event was when Skeeter asked for an interview, of course he mentioned that she would have to speak to his press agent, the Squid of the Black Lake. Several chuckles made their way around the room. And Krum even smirked slightly when Skeeter looked like Harry had just kicked her puppy.

**Line Break**Later that day, Harry received an invitation from Hagrid to meet him down at his hut. At eleven at night, under his invisibility cloak. Harry did so, and he was not prepared for what he was about to learn. Apparently, for the first task, Harry to fucking face a damn nesting mother dragon and grab a damn golden egg! Harry truly wanted to slaughter whoever thought this shit up. All he needed was an M16, two M1911s, and plenty of ammo for both. He was ready to bring hell upon the bastards at the Department of Magical Sports and the Department of International Magical Cooperation or what ever the fuck they were called.

Seriously! What the fuck were they thinking? Were they retarded or just seriously sadistic? Or a bit of both? Ok, a lot of both. The wizarding world seems to be a more modern version of Ancient Rome. But in truth, one of the only real differences was that the wizarding world could use magic.

Harry had then decided that in the next eight days, he would be training his ass off. But first, he needed someplace to train. He would train in an unused classroom, but there was the risk that someone would stumble upon him. Maybe the Chamber? No, that was dark, cold, smelled like shit, filled with traps, oh and how could he forget the fact that there was a giant ass damn dead, most likely rotten, Basilisk down there too! Unless, maybe he could get a few house elves to clean it up quickly? And he was the only person in the world, besides Tom, who could get in there. And Tom wouldn't be appearing any time soon. Harry pondered using the chamber for a few more minutes. Before he made up his mind.

**Line Break**

**16 November 1994, Wednesday**

**Hogwarts Kitchens**

**Hogwarts Castle**

Harry looked around the kitchen. There were so many fucking elves. Well over two hundred. At the least. Maybe this would be easier than he thought? He quickly called out for five elves. Five disappeared from the rush of movement and work, only to reappear right in front of him. If Ron and Hermione had still been friends with him, than he would have been quite startled. But lately, he had been reading a lot more than he would when Hermione was around. This extra reading, had brought him up the listings of the year quite quickly. And had risen quickly from the middle, to first. Most were surprised. Except for three of the house heads (three guesses on who wasn't included), a groundskeeper, Dumbledore, and a certain Slytherin girl. They had almost always known that Harry hanging out around Weasley had dragged him down. With Ron being his first "friend", Harry had emulated him, and his studies suffered because of it. But no more, Harry now knew what Ron had caused him, and it was over.

But back to the five elves thing. When they reappeared Harry quickly asked if they had the ability to teleport into the Chamber of Secrets. When they responded yes, Harry asked them to clean it up. But not to throw away anything. And so they did. When they returned Harry asked them to take him down. The chamber had been transformed from a place that looked like where a Satanist would perform sacrifices, to more or less, a muggle hangar. There was roughly 30 meters between the floor and ceiling. With it being around eighty meters in width, and one hundred and seventy five meters in length. Ha had the elves set up several different sections of the chamber. A training area, a small library, a bathroom, a bedroom, and an area to eat. He more or less planned to move down here. Deciding for some quick target practice, he walked over to a dueling target (acts as a fake duelist, only fires non-lethal spells, can replicate having blood and organs).

He bowed and went into his preferred stance, before firing off his first curse, _"Transfodio!" _The piercing curse missed the dummy's chest (Harry's target), when the thing jumped out of the way, but he didn't make it all the way out of the curse's path, as the piercing hex, hit the things leg at around halfway up the calf. Cutting it clean off. Well clean except the simulated blood and muscle that was there. That was one hell of a curse. Harry nodded in satisfaction before throwing a quick _"Protego!" _ As the dummy sent a stunner at him from its spot on the ground(the stunners were modified for the victim to awaken in three minutes). He retaliated with a bit of a darker curse (most of the curses and hexes he had learned in the past few days were meant only for the harm of other beings, but weren't very well known, so they were borderline dark). _"Neco_!" The dummy couldn't dodge this one without its half of it's calf, and upon the spell impacting, the dummy slumped backwards dead (well, a simulated dead, if it had been a living creature it would be dead). _'Damn. Just as effective as the normal killing curse, and completely forgivable. Bonus!' _Harry walked over to the dummy and turned it off (_'It turns off like damn Christmas tree lights! How the fuck does that work?'_

He sighed before trying some other new curses. And eventually, he went to the Great Hall for lunch, physically exhausted. But nowhere near magical exhaustion.

**Line Break**

**23 November 1994, Wednesday 8:45 AM**

**Great Hall**

**Hogwarts Castle**

Harry sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table, next to him was Tracey. The two had become closer than ever in the past week. Maybe because there was a high chance that Harry would be burned alive by a pissed off mama dragon the next day. Whether that was the reason or not, Harry genuinely enjoyed the time he spent with the red headed Half-Blood Slytherin. With her mother being a muggle-born, Tracey was well versed in the ways of the muggle world. And one thing she couldn't help but doing, was dying her hair. And every other week it would be a different shade of red. Currently it was a very, very bright red. And it was fucking reflecting the light of the hall into his eyes (not really, but that would be so fucking cool, except where the light goes into his eyes).

Harry looked at his plate, he recently had learned an amazing spell. That defied every law of magic in the world. This spell, created bacon. And Harry had named it the most useful spell ever. And he had been using it regularly, so regularly, the he had mastered it already. And he learned about it three days ago. But never mind that. You are here for a story. Not bacon.

Harry looked at his plate. It was empty. He grabbed some sausages, some bacon, toast, pancakes, and eggs. His plate filled he ate. At one point during breakfast he caught sight of Ronald stuffing his face. Wanting to puke, he turned away quickly, hoping he didn't. He continued to eat slowly, dreading the next day. He hated the idea of facing a full-grown mama dragon. Harry was not mean to be barbecued, that's what burgers and chicken were for.

He looked around at the other students at the table. He noticed more than a few glaring at Tracey. But they were unwilling to say anything, as to avoid the wrath of the Lord Hogwarts. They also knew that Harry had the favor of Dumbledore. But once again, he owned the castle, he could kick them out if they angered him enough. About half of the rest seemed to be glaring at him. And any remaining just focused on their food. Harry's eyes moved over to the Hufflepuff table, those who supported Cedric glared at him with hateful eyes. Harry just smirked at them and pointed to his Hogwarts ring. This only seemed to anger them more.

Next was the Ravenclaw table, a handful glared at him, some studied him, and the rest just didn't give a shit. And finally came the Slytherins. At least half were glaring at him (including the younger years, they were to damn impressionable, and Malfoy was there too), but some of the older students as well as the Half Bloods and Tracey's friends ignored their housemates and ate quietly. Harry caught Malfoy's eye, and smirking Harry raised his other hand (the one that he didn't raise to show the Hufflepuff's his Hogwarts ring) showing off the Black family ring. The hate in Malfoy's eyes multiplied by ten. And Harry could've sworn he heard the sound of a heart shrinking. Well that would be if Malfoy had a heart. The bastard would sell his own mother for the right price.

Tracey followed his sight line and giggled at the rage on Draco's face. Before she turned serious, "Harry, I would be careful. He may be a useless pureblood bastard, but he's dangerous, his father has taught him plenty of less than legal magic, and he is the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. As well as the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange. He has nearly as much political power as you do." Harry pondered this. He eventually decided to not instigate Malfoy anymore. Though if the little shit pulled anything with him, he would find his ass getting kicked out of a window with an expulsion notice taped on it.

**Line Break**

**24 November 1994, Thursday**

**The Great Hill (a large hill in Hogsmeade)**

**Hogsmeade**

Harry looked at the model I his hand slightly nervous. Bagman had just brought in a bag containing models of the four dragons they had to face. Of course he had to fucking get the God damned Horntail. The God damned nesting mother Horntail. Who had to defend her God damned Horntail eggs. And do you want to know what Harry had to do? HE HAD TO FUCKING STEAL ONE A GOD DAMNED EGG FROM THE NEST! Of a God damned nesting mother Horntail. What the fuck was wrong with who ever the hell came up with this shit? And what the fuck were they smoking? Seriously they had to be fucking high. That was the only damned explanation for this shit.

He looked at the other champions, they had fifteen minutes before the first person (Cedric) had to go. He received a nod from Cedric when he told the other three "Good luck and try not to die." Krum grunted at him. And Delacour looked like she was going to be sick when he said die. So much for the "Honour of competing", she was probably regretting her entrance into the tournament now.

And then, it was time to begin. He sat down in one of the tents many chairs. And boom! A cannon went off, and Cedric exited the tent. Through out the thirty minutes Cedric took to get his egg, roars, cheers, groans, gasps, and screams could be heard. And hopefully the last were coming from girls. Otherwise Cedric would probably lose about half of his fan base. Harry want over his plans one last time.

His first plan was to try and make contact with the dragon, by use of Parsel Tongue. The snake and dragon were both very similar creatures. And if Harry was lucky, the thing would be able to understand and respond.

And if that didn't work, walk in, start tossing some curses at the dragon. Piss it off, get it to open its mouth. And toss a stunner or to inside. If that doesn't work, toss a _Neco _in, and hope the beast dies. He didn't want to kill the Dragon, mostly to protect his image (he had no issue with ending a life, as long as the owner of said life wasn't completely innocent, but sometimes beings are in the wrong place at the wrong time).

Next, Delacour went, even more roars were heard. And in the end, a very severely injured Fleur Delacour was brought back in. She had been hit by the Swedish Shortsnout a couple times. Three times by the beasts claws, and once by it's flaming breath. The poor girl looked half dead.

Krum was third to go. And he learned later that the mass of muscle and manliness had taken the Welsh Green head on. And knocked it out with a combination of curse and punches. Bastard was what most men hoped to when they grew up.

And then, it was his turn. He heard the cannon boom. And he walked out, he was met with cheers. Some hoping for him to get roasted alive, and others hoping for him to make it out alive. The first thing to leave his wand was a flame-freezing charm. Followed by a charm to make his clothes fireproof. Didn't want to horrify the first years with Harry junior! Bagman, with a cheer in his voice, shouted, "And next up is Lord Harry Potter. Hogwarts champion!"

Harry responded with, "It's Lord Potter Black Peverell Hogwarts! Now release the damn dragon!"

And release the damn dragon they did. The giant thing walked out of a metal gate and shot fire into the sky. A few girls screamed, some guys laughed. And others just hoped that Harry would be roasted alive. Harry smirked and shouted in Parsel Tongue, _** "Greetings great one. I mean you and your eggs no harm. But there is a fake amongst your eggs. I wish to take it and leave. No harm will befall yourself or your true eggs if you allow me to take the fake. If not, I cannot guarantee your survival."**_

The Horntail seemed to understand him, but it roared and shot a jet of pitch-black fire at him. Harry sighed and let the fire hit him. He heard a few screams and, sadly, even more cheers. _'Demented bastards!' _When the flames dissipated, Harry stood in the same spot as before completely fine. He had only felt a small tingle. He grinned and drew his wand. What? He needed more practice with some of the new curses! Damn, always the critic you bastards are!

He shot off (to the surprise of many, The Boy Who Lived using borderline dark magic?) a piercer, _"Transfodio!"_ It connected with the Great Beast, the dragon roared and stood on its hind legs, the curse had been powerful enough to make a small penetration in its chest. Harry quickly sent another curse, _"Eorum Cultu Temestas!" _Small knives flew out of the end of Harry's wand, most barely making a scratch in the tough hide of the dragon, but one found the beast's eye. This only added to the anger of the dragon. And Harry had to jump out of the way, and behind a rock to avoid the death flying at him. As soon as the fiery death stopped, Harry sent a third and fourth curse at the dragon, one at it chest, and one at its head. _"Ignis Vulnus! Transfodio!" _The first curse missed the dragon, but the second hit the thing in the chest. It roared into the sky and let loose a burst of flames. Harry stood up when they ended and a quick _"Neco!" _into the beasts mouth as it prepared to let loose another torrent of fire. The more legal than _Avada Kedavra _killing curse hit the roof of the dragon's mouth. Ending its life instantly.

A few who recognized the curse gasped, and a few lost their smiles at the death of the dragon. Harry merely shrugged and wlaked over to the nest. Grabbing the egg, he walked back to the tent. And received a check up from Madame Pomfrey. Bagman was so shocked he barely had time to announce Harry finishing the task in the least amount of time. Though he would most likely lose points for killing the dragon. In the end, Bagman gave Harry a five, Crouch a seven, Dumbledore a four, Maxime gave a three, and Karkaroff gave, to everyone's surprise, a perfect ten. This put him in last with total of thirty points. While he had finished in the least amount of time, he killed the dragon. Though it was completely in his rights to do so. In the end, Harry didn't give a flying fuck about how many points he had. He was alive. Though possibly not much longer with how much he must've scared Tracey. He sat in one of the chairs with Tracey on his lap, she was nearly crying, saying if he ever, scared her like that again, she would kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again (he didn't believe her, but she might seriously injure him).

The mumblings of Tracey were ended when two of Harry's fellow Gryffindors walked into the tent. Neville and Hermione walked up to him. He looked at them with cold emerald green eyes. He finally broke the enveloping silence by asking, "What do you want?"

Hermione took a small breath and said, "Neville and I want to apologize. We may not have called you a cheat or liar, but we didn't stand up to anyone that did. We abandoned you. Were really sorry Harry. But if you don't want to talk to us anymore we'll understand." Neville nodded his agreement to the bushy brunettes statement.

Harry pondered this for a minute. _'On one hand they didn't do anything. On the other hand, they didn't do anything. But maybe I should accept. Allies are ever so useful. And Neville, as the Heir Longbottom, will one day be an exceptionally powerful political ally. And with the right push, a magically powerful ally to. And while Hermione may never have much of a political stance, her intelligence is beaten only by my own. As she has yet to venture into the darker side of magic, while she beats me in book smarts, in use of smarts, my intelligence trumps hers.'_

Harry looked between the two one more time, before he nodded. "Very well. I accept your apology. And I would like to apologize myself, Neville, I would like to apologize for never being a true friend. But that ends now. And Hermione, I would like to apologize for always following that Ginger Dumbass like a lost puppy, a never standing up to him about how much he treated you like shit." The two nodded in acceptance before smiling at the raven-haired teen. He introduced the two to Tracey. Informing them she was his betrothed. This sparked anger from Hermione, who began ranting about how barbaric the wizarding world was. The three other teens looked at each other. Before they calmly explained to Hermione why she should stop going around saying about how much better the muggle world was compared to the wizarding one.

"Hermione," Harry began, "This is exactly why many purebloods don't want muggleborns in the wizarding world anymore. Most go around saying how the wizarding world was inferior to the moderness of the muggle world. And they often try to force muggle traditions on wizards. This often causes the removal of wizarding traditions that have been around for thousands of years. Hell, the ministry has labeled rituals as dark magic. Simply because some of them involved sacrifices. Some of the older pureblood families are angry and resentful because of this."

Hermione looked like Harry had just kicked her pet puppy. Before slowly nodding her understanding. Neville and Tracey looked at Harry in respect. Nodding at the truth of his words. Not long after the quartet of magical teens headed back up to the castle. A single though crossed Harry's mind. _'What should I get Tracey for her birthday?' _Tracey's birthday was Christmas Day, so he had a month to find her present. If Harry was a cartoon character, a light bulb would have appeared above his head as an idea forced itself into his mind. _'A ring. I have yet to give her a ring signifying her place as the future Lady Potter Black. Hmm. Potter Black I should probably start considering a Lady Peverell Hogwarts.' _Harry shook his head of those thoughts, and took Tracey's arm into his own. And followed after Neville and Hermione. He looked at the short redhead beside him. She would be turning fifteen soon. He would need to distract her at the next Hogsmeade weekend to be able to find her a ring. Maybe a necklace with protective charms too? Sounded good.

He needed to discuss who she thought would make a good Lady Peverell Hogwarts. The first person that came to mind was Hermione, based on how much he knew about her and how close of friends they were. But based on how close together she and Neville were walking, and them holding hands. That looked like it was not a possibility. Yep he would have to talk to Tracey. Though he didn't fancy speaking to his betrothed about who else he would marry. Sounded like a very awkward conversation. Almost as bad as when they talked after he learned about the marriage contract.

Upon reaching the castle, the sun had disappeared behind the Scottish Highlands. Harry invited the other two fifteen year olds in the group and the soon to be fifteen year old if they wanted to stay the night in the Chamber with him. Tracey and Neville jumped at the chance to see the famed Chamber of Secrets, though Hermione was hesitant to see the Chamber that housed the thing that had petrified her a year and a half ago. But Harry assured her that the Basilisk was dead, and its parts had been sold. Some of them at least, he kept half of everything. Harry told them that the parts had added an additional seven million galleons to his fortune. Making him even richer than he had already been. He also guaranteed that the Chamber had been cleaned up and was now inhabitable. The four headed down, enjoyed a quick meal. Before talking for a bit and heading to bed. Neville and Hermione each received a room to themselves. But Tracey insisted on sleeping with him. He eventually grew tired of arguing and had the house elves make the bed a bit larger. He fell asleep with Tracey's head resting on his chest. He fell asleep in three minutes. It was the best nights sleep he ever had.

**AN1: And…. finished! Holy shit. That was my longest chapter ever! Over nine thousand words with out the ANs, headings, and line breaks! As well as over 25 pages!**

**AN2: Also, whom should I have as the Lady Peverell Hogwarts, or should I just have Tracey be Lady of all the houses?**

**AN3: Well I hope you enjoyed. Now review, favorite, and follow. **

**As always my friends, have nice day. And keep it real like a Llama my friends. Tyrano out.**


	3. GotB Chapter Two

**AN: Hello my friends! My name as you know is Tyrano! And welcome to another chapter of Goblet of the Betrayed! This chapter is admittedly shorter then I wanted it to be, but I wanted to update a story before I left tomorrow. As tomorrow I'm leaving at around 9 in the morning to go to my grandparents cottage for about a week. I wont have my computer again till probably the 9****th****. And then the 15****th**** is my cousins wedding, so for like a day or two before that and then a day or two after I wont have my computer! So yay! Well, enjoy!**

**Goblet of the Betrayed**

**Chapter 2**

**December**

**1 December, 1994**

**Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts**

Harry hated his life at that exact moment. He was having the most awkward conversation ever with Tracey. The subject? Who would be the Lady Peverell Hogwarts. Together the two had made a list of girls, with their positive points and negative points.

First up, Lillian Moon. She and Tracey had been close friends when they were young, with their parents being very close. When Lillian's father Gerald drew up a Marriage contract with the head of the House Flint, Lillian was excited, she thought she would be marrying Nicholas Flint, younger brother to Marcus Flint. But she (as well as her mother) were horrified when they learned the contract was for her to marry Nathan Flint, the single father of Marcus and Nicholas. A man who was fifty-three years old. The contract was first written during her first year (Lillian was one of Tracey's dorm mates). Making the pedophile named Nathan fifty-six at the current time. Shortly after who she was to marry was revealed; Tracey's parents cut all ties with House Moon, disgusted by Gerald's actions.

Tracey and Harry agreed that if they could find no one else, Harry would speak to the Lord Moon (**Insert ass jokes here**) about destroying the contract between House Flint and Moon, and writing one up between Houses Peverell Hogwarts and Moon. Tracey told him that Nathan had offered Gerald 100,000 galleons, as well as one votes within the Wizengamot for her hand.

Next they considered Susan Bones. But she was quickly decided against, as they doubted Amelia Bones would write up a Marriage Contract. Third was Hannah Abbot, but similar with Susan, she was a no, mostly due to her enjoying of gossip involving Harry.

And finally, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was another of Tracey's dorm mates. But she was out the window as quickly as Susan and Hannah. Her mother had a tendency to kill her rich husbands and take their money. Harry feared that Blaise was raised to do the same.

As they were all out, the two decided to go for Lillian Moon.

"So, shall we write the letter to Lord Moon?" Harry asked. Tracey raised an eyebrow (which Harry personally found incredibly cute). "We? I think you mean you are going to write him a letter and start working towards finding out what the hell the bloody screeching from the egg means."

Harry sighed. _'It was worth a shot!'_ He thought. "Fine I will go write the letter, but you're helping me with the egg!"

Harry walked out of the bedroom Dobby had made for him and Tracey. His "study" (as Tracey called it, Harry preferred to think of it as his man cave), was directly in from of the bedroom in the little octagon of rooms that were within the Chamber.

Sitting at his desk he grabbed a quill, parchment, envelope, wax, and the seal he had specially made for himself. He then sat there for ten minutes. Unsure on how to begin the letter. _'Damn it! You are Harry Motherfucking Potter! You are the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! You are the Lord of FOUR Most Ancient and Most Noble houses! You are the richest Wizard in the world! You have 84 votes in the Wizengamot! You have enough votes that you could walk up to Malfoy fire a Killing Curse into his little ferret arse, overrule the other Wizengamot members, and get off scot-free! SO GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS AND WRITE THE DAMN LETTER!' _With that thought Harry inked the quill and began writing.

**Line-Break**

**Moon Manor**

**Scotland**

Gerald Moon was surprised when a beautiful Snowy Owl landed on his patio table with a letter. He set down his tea and removed the letter from said owl. Noticing the seal on the envelope, his eyes widened to what he was sure was a comical size. He had of course heard that the Wizengamot seats of Houses Potter, Black, Peverell, and Hogwarts had been claimed. But to all be claimed by Harry Potter? A fifteen year old? That was almost as surprising as Nathan Flint wanting to marry his daughter, she was beautiful yes, but Nathan already had two sons, so he couldn't fathom why the man had wanted to marry again. But nonetheless, the money an additional one Wizengamot seats (giving him three in total), bought his agreement. He regretted it everyday, especially after learning that his daughter had a major crush on Harry Potter, who at the time he knew to have 20 Wizengamot votes and to be incredibly wealthy.

Shaking away his thoughts, he opened the letter, only to be met with a slightly sloppy, but very elegantly written letter from Harry Potter.

_Dear Lord Gerald Moon of the Ancient and Noble House Moon,_

_If you didn't know, I have recently come into the Lordship of four Most Ancient and Noble Houses, as such I require two wives (as you know there is a limit to two houses per wife). While I am betrothed to one Miss Tracey Davis, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Davis, I still need a second wife. Tracey had brought it to my attention that you have a daughter Lillian Moon, who is betrothed to Lord Nathan Flint of the Ancient and Noble House of Flint. A known Death Eater and member of the Dark Lord's inner circle. While I mean no insult on you (I know quite well that you too were in his Inner Circle) he was an Interrogator meaning he has killed, tortured, and raped tens of hundreds, while you were a politician, having great distaste for getting your hands dirty._

_Lord Flint's past causes me to worry greatly for your daughter's safety within the future if she is to marry Lord Flint. In addition, I believe that of the possible candidates for my Lady Peverell Hogwarts (as Tracey shall be Lady Potter Black), Lillian would suit the roll best. Which is why I request you cancel the contract between you and Lord Flint, and write one up with me. As I know what you were offered for your daughter's hand by Lord Flint, I am prepared to offer a sum of 400,000 galleons, as well as 4 votes within the Wizengamot for her hand. I offer four times what you would be given by that pedophile Flint, as well as the assurance that your daughter would not be treated as the "fucktoy" she would be treated as by Lord Flint._

_If you will agree to meet me at the Hogshead within Hogsmeade, we can go over the details of the contract. I would appreciate it if you could respond by tomorrow night so that I may contact my Solicitor and ask her to meet me us there to begin writing up the terms. I suggest you do the same if you will agree. If you respond, I will take it that you will be there Saturday afternoon, around 11 AM._

_Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, and Hogwarts._

Gerald was quick with his reply. He wrote his agreement and sent if off with the Snowy Owl that had brought him that most magical (no pun intended) letter. Next he wrote to Gringott's, telling them he wished the Marriage contract between House Moon and House Flint was to be revoked under section 3A of said contract. That particular section stated that if either party received a better offer, they could revoke the contract (Gerald thanked every deity that may or may not have existed that he wrote that in). After that he wrote to his Sollicitor asking him to be at the Hogshead Saturday at three. And finally he grabbed his wife (who had run to him asking what the commotion was), and danced around the room. Telling her the good news. She could only stand shocked and overjoyed that her daughter would no longer have to marry that pig Flint.

Together the two wrote a letter to their daughter, letting her know of recent events.

**Line-Break**

**Great Hall**

**Hogwarts Castle**

Lillian Moon was surprised to se her family owl fly to her during breakfast. Her parents only writ her on Saturdays.

_Our Dearest Lillian,_

**It is our pleasure to tell you that as of last night you will NOT have to marry Lord Nathan Flint. **_Yesterday, your father received a letter from one Mister Harry James Potter, Lord of Houses Potter, Black, Peverell, and Hogwarts. Within the letter, he offered four times as much as Flint offered for your hand. _**As well as his assurance that you would be treated like the lady you would be if you married him. **_You father and Jonas Ravenscript, of the Ravenscript and Jones Law Firm, will be meeting Lord Potter Black Peverell Hogwarts and his own Solicitor to draw up the details of a marriage contract between you and Lord Potter. _**Lily flower, I would like to say how sorry I am that I agreed to that pig Flint's offer, and I beg for your forgiveness. I know that you have several classes with Lord Potter, so I suggest that you speak to him about this today, as tomorrow, you hopefully will be betrothed to a man, and not some beast that masquerades himself as a wizard. **_Your father's insults towards Lord Flint aside, we love you dear, and hope that you approve of your soon to be betrothed._

_Love Mother and _**Father**

Lillian couldn't believe it. She was to marry her crush! Harry Potter! Consciously aware of all the stares she received she let out a happy squeal, before standing up and sprinting to the Gryffindor table tackling Harry in a hug. This raised several eyebrows, caused many glares, and just general interest in the reason. Harry smiled slightly before pulling himself and Lillian off the floor. Upon standing Lillian attached herself to him in a hug; continuously mumbling "Thank you". Harry puller himself away gently, and asked, "Well, I'm starving, perhaps we have breakfast and go somewhere to talk about this where people wont hear?" She gave a nod and he led her to the Gryffindor table. Lillian was nervous about being there; especially with the glares some were giving her. The worst being from a particular ginger haired dick head (Ronaldo Weasel, or whatever the hell his name is). Noticing her discomfort Harry looked at those glaring and said, "Wanna' go bitches? Put up your dukes!" At this, he puts up his dukes, before continuing, "But in all seriousness, if I hear one person bad mouth Miss Moon here, I'll fuck 'em up!" With that he sits down at the end of the table, across from Hermione and Neville, Tracey walks over and sits to Harry's left while Lillian takes his right.

To the surprise of many, the entire Gryffindor Quiditch team moved from their own seats of choice and surrounds the five, as if some sort of Honour Guard. Harry notices the majority of Slytherin males glaring at him, the Rumor Mill getting to work, and the rest of the hall just staring. Neville, not enjoying the stares, stands and shouts, "The hell are you staring at?" Harry grins and claps, Hermione slaps her boyfriend's shoulder (new development) and scolds his language, while the hall goes back to eating. Excluding Snape.

"POTTER! LONGBOTTOM! TWO HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR HARRASING MISS MOON AND USAGE OF FOUL LANGUAGE!"

"Are you feeling insulted Lillian?" At the shake of her head, Harry faced Snape, and shouted (to the surprise of the hall), "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK YOU AND YOUR MOTHER TWICE!" All the while shouting to the tune of Beethoven's classic "Ode to Joy" He proceeded to sit down as the diminutive Professor Flitwick stood and said, "Three hundred points to Gryffindor, for insulting and putting this slimy bastard in his place!"

Slowly but surely, clapping began to fill the hall. The sources being the good majority of Hogwarts's occupants. Who knew that Snape was the most hated teacher there?

**Line Break**

**3 December 1994**

**Hogshead Inn, Hogsmeade**

"Thank you for meeting me Lord Moon, you as well Mr. Ravenscript." Harry began once he his solicitor (Edward Falschemann).

"Of course Lord Potter. When I accepted Lord Flint's offer, all I saw was the money. I signed my daughter away to a rapist and murderer. You have given me the chance to rectify my mistake, and and give my daughter a promising future with someone I suspect won't hurt her."

Harry nodded understandingly before speaking. "Shall we get down to business gentleman?"

"Of course Lord Potter." Gerald replied.

Harry led the way to the private room he rented for a few hours. Unconsciously crushing a beetle on his shoulder as he walked. Unknown to him, he just saved himself from the quill of Rita Skeeter, forever.

**Time Skip (1 hour)**

"How do you feel about this contract gentleman?" Falschemann and Ravenscript looked at the two Lords for an answer to Ravenscript's question.

"I think it's perfect, there is no way I can lose. I get four Wizengamot votes, 400,000 galleons, my daughter with a man who won't hurt her, and an alliance with the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Peverell, Black, and Hogwarts."

"I'll take that as you accept it. Very well all that's left is for you two to sign it." Harry nodded and with a flourish of a quill he singed his name. Gerald went through the contract one more time quickly before he too signed. Together the four stood and shook hands, before going there separate ways. Harry looked a this watch noting it was only 12. '_Hmm. I could go find presents for Lil' and Tracey, I have 'till 1._'

Walking away from The Three Broomsticks, he made his way towards the store "Jewelry Shop".'_Lame ass name. Who the hell thought up motherfucking "Jewelry Shop". They could have been so much more creative._' Upon entering he realized just how expensive this stuff would be for the average witch or wizard. '_I love being me sometimes!_'

He made his way around the shop seeing rings, necklaces, bracelets, and everything else you could possibly think of. Noticing his lost look, the owner (?), walked up to him and asked him if he needed help finding anything.

"Yeah, I need something that would appeal to fourteen year old girls and three engagement rings. One will be for me, the other two for my fiancés."

The lady nodded. "I would suggest necklaces for your fiancés. I know that when I was your age, I loved this one necklace my now husband got me for Christmas. Any particular material, gem, or enchantments?"

Harry thought about for a minute. "Silver for the necklaces, my fiancés rings will be silver as well, but I want my ring to be black metal, to stick. Gems, carbonado. And for the enchantments, can you enchant the necklaces to keep away anyone with similarities to ferrets?" At the shake of her head, he continued. "How about anyone with the intent to harm?" She nods. "Good, can you make it o my ring warms up whenever the necklaces have to keep anyone away?" She nods again. "And finally, can you make it so the rings and rings heat up when any food or drink in the immediate area are poisoned?"

The owner nods for a third time and shows him several rings and necklaces till he picks out the five he likes.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH! SHINY!" Harry stopped in front of a set of two necklaces both of which looked expensive. (**I don't know shit about jewelry**)

**Line Break**

**5 December 1994**

Harry liked skipping class sometimes. Especially when the class he was skipping was potions. He fucking hated potions. And he fucking hated Sneepe (Who the hell was this "Snape" character?). And he fucking hated the Blonde Ferret Malfoy. And that bitch Parkinson. '_Hmm. I hate a lot of people, don't I?_'

The hallways were quite that chilly December morning He had received the necklaces and ring for himself, Lily, and Tracey that morning. Lily. Lily was a very hyperactive girl, every time Harry saw her; he swore she looked like she had just eaten a pound of sugar. But he supposed hyperactive was better then psychotic. After all, he was the psychopath, wasn't he? '_Nah. I'm not a psychopath, just a sadist. A very sadistic sadist who enjoyed sadism. Oh how I enjoy redundancy! So amusing! Especially when used by people who think they're being grammatically correct! Stupid people are hilarious! You know, I have to stop thinking to myself. I'm starting to think I'm insane!_'

"Wait! Do insane people know they're insane? If they don't then I'm not insane. But maybe I am, and psychologists are stupid. FUCK! I'm talking to myself again aren't I? At this rate I'll be fucking shoved inside a fucking foam padded roam with fucking foam boxes on my hands. That would be fuckin' great wouldn't it? I need to see a psychologist, don't I?"

"No. They would take you away." Harry turned to see Tracey and Lily walking towards him. Both giggling, he could only assume from him talking to himself. '_At least they think I'm sane! __**No they don't. They just don't want you in the situation you described! **__Who the fucking fuck are you!? __**I'm you! Your subconscious and all that shit!**_'

"Yep. Defiantly insane!" Tracey and Lily looked at him questioningly. "Don't worry about it. Yet. My insanity wont be relevant to anything 'till I get really pissed at someone. So, next time Malfoy speaks. That little cunt always seems to get me raging about something for some fucking reason. DO you think I could get away with killing him, if I pinned it on the other cunt, Weasley?"

Lily and Tracey looked between them and began laughing hysterically. Harry sneered, "Glad I could be of amusement to you!" The girls laughing slowed a bit, as they walked over to him and took his arms in theirs, one each. As they continued the walk Harry was on, Tracey asked, "So. What did you get us for Christmas?"

Harry smirked and said nothing as they walked through the second floor. '_You know, I could use a good book right now, but the Library is so far away! And I'm so lazy! I wish there was some magical room right in that wall that happened to have a library in it!_' Suddenly, a door appeared right where Harry wanted a library to be. '_Well, that happened for reasons! Wait no, it happened because of magic!_'

"Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes dearest Lily flower?" Lily blushed slightly at the moniker. Harry thought she her blush was absolutely adorable.

"That door wasn't there a minute ago was it?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nope! Either that, or were all insane! But we all know that I'm the only insane one here! So let us explore!" With that Harry pulled the two girls towards the beautiful door, Lily and Tracey being reluctant and nowhere near as excited as their betrothed.

"Holy fuck! It's a library! MAGIC IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Harry shouted upon opening the door. Lily and Tracey, however, were in shock.

"But, but, but how?" Harry looked at Tracey as if it was the simplest question in the world. "Reasons."

"What?"

"Reasons!"

"I get that there are reasons, but wha…" Harry cut her off by shouting,  
"REASONS! FUCKING REASONS ARE THE REASONS!"

**Line Break**

**7 December 1994**

"Töten! Neco! Sectumsempra! Diffindo! Confringo! Reducto!" Harry said quietly, sending four potentially deadly curses at the human like targets he had the Room of Requirement create. The RoR had become Godsend for the three teens, they had spent hours in the room since they discovered it two days ago. It provided everything they needed, food, books, targets, a bed. Everything! They had skipped all classes the previous day, and felt that completely disappearing for a day or two would be a nice prank on the assholes that inhabited Hogwarts. Though they did fell a bit bad about not telling Neville or Hermione, but they would forgive them. Harry clutched his knees as he ben over. He had been constantly sending curse after curse at targets for the past two hours. It was draining, even for someone as powerful as him. But the curses he had been using were mostly (remember mostly) dark or semi-dark. And dark curses took almost twice the power to cast as a light curse. The room was filled with destroyed human like targets. He walked towards the door. The RoR had been spilt into three rooms, the primary room which had a large bookshelf connected to the school library, a few couches and chairs, a double king bed, and a small table for meals. The secondary room as a large bathroom. And the tertiary room was a sound proof indestructible room that had been specifically created for Harry to fling around curses, trying to destroy absolutely everything in sight. And so far it had worked perfectly.

Upon entering the primary room he noticed Lily curled up in a chair reading what appeared to be "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". Tracey however was in the bed asleep. She and Lily had both spent about the first hour of Harry's time in the training room casting with him. But after that hour they were both ready to collapse. As such Harry told them to go get rest. He could be a good person. Occasionally. "Ziet. Fucking five thirty? Damn. Tracey! Get up! Dinner starts in thirty minutes!" A small grunt was heard from within the tangle of bed sheets and blankets. Particularly the top right corner. Her height of five three meant that you could fit three of her on the bed going from side to side. And four going top to bottom. The bed was absolutely huge, if you couldn't tell. He reached under the bed and pulled out what had become his standard clothing. T-shirt, American Basketball shorts, and his Chuck Taylors. He decided to near completely abandon the school uniform. Feeling that with the fact that someone always tried to kill him during the school year, he wood fair better not wearing something he could easily trip over. Plus he was a fifteen year old boy, he felt doing stupid things was fun! So why not wear fucking shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of fucking Scotland during December! Great idea right? Well to him it was.

**Line Break**

"Sup bitches!" Harry shouted upon entering the great hall. Harry had learned quickly that he could get away with a lot as a champion. Including shouting 'Sup bitches' during dinner. The hall turned silent. Everyone stared at him. No one spoke till, "THREE HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Sneepe looked pissed.

"Stupid Sneepe! You can't take points from me for reasons! The gods have decreed your ineligibility to take points! So go fuck yourself!" 

"Dumbledore! I told you how arrogant Potter was! I told you fame would go to his head! Yet you let him remain here! You've been watching him insult a teacher, and you do nothing!" Sneepe continued to look pissed.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "But Severus! You heard mister Potter! The gods have said you can no longer take points"! So I'm afraid I must declare all point penalties given by Professor Snape null and void!

"HARRY! GET UP!"

**Line Break**

**9 December 1994**

Harry woke from his dream with a start. "NOOOOOO! I WAS HAVING AN AMAZING DREAM!" Sighing he pushed himself out of bed, noticing the girls were already full dressed. Damn classes. Cutting into important shit. At least it was Transfiguration! That was a fun class! And then Charms was after that!

Harry, Lily, and Tracey walked through the secret tunnels of the school. Salazar Slytherin had built hundreds of them. You could go anywhere with them. Harry felt they would be good for pranking people. And escaping evil teachers if he ever needed to! But back to relevant things. The tunnels were roughly seven feet tall and four feet wide. They were dark, rusty (being made out of metal), but relatively clean besides that. With that final thought, the three teens excited the tunnels, right into the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry looked around surprised. "Damn it! We went to far! I could've sworn this was the hallway!"

**AN: Well that concludes the chapter! Have a good one!**

**Tyrano**


	4. It's been fun

Hello my friends, and welcome to the (more likely than not) last update of Goblet of the Betrayed. This probably displeases you, and it definitely does displease me. I joined this site on March 2, 2014, when I was not quite 12, I began writing almost immediately, and the content I produced, was a pile of utter shit. I wrote whatever came to my head (something I did with this story as well), and crapped out 700-1000 word chapters. But never took them anywhere. That first story I wrote was entitled "Percy Jackson: Son of Hades", the current version I have posted is the third, and I highly doubt any of you were there for it, but if you were, thanks for your loyalty. The story blatantly copied the work of multiple other authors on this site, something I am quite ashamed of, however, it did bring me to eventually attempting this story.

This story has achieved more than I ever hoped, and probably more than it deserves. It is but a prologue and two chapters, and has attained 253 followers, 184 favorites, 48 reviews, and has been added to 9 communities (8 really, one of them is my own). It has also been viewed no less than 39,500 times. Truly, I find this astonishing, as despite quality increase, I still wrote whatever came to my head, and even then, it only totaled approx. 15,000 words. But I gave it my best, and it allowed me to realize, that if I truly wish to be an author, I must do better. I am currently working on the prologue for a story, that I shall use to reinvent my fanfiction persona. As such, my works "Midnight", "Lords of Peverell", "Reading Titan of The Hunt", and "Percy Jackson: Son of Hades", will all be deleted. I have come to this decision after spending (almost) a year and a half in limbo, wanting to return, but not knowing how.

As you read this, I am working on the above mentioned prologue, I have written appox. 3,560 words, of a planned roughly 4,000 words. The rest of the story is complete as I wish it to be, but for those of you interested in it, I would like to know, would you prefer smaller chapters more frequently, or larger chapters less frequently. As currently planned, I have 13 chapters total, a 3 part prologue, 9 actual chapters, and an epilogue. If you want more frequent updates, I would attempt to split my actual chapters in two, uploading about once a week. If I stick with longer chapters, I would update about every three weeks, starting with the posting on the second part of the prologue. I hope to finish the prologue today (Monday July 31, 2017), and post it tonight. I estimate that writing the rest of the story would take no less than 7-9 weeks, and with an upload rate of a chapter every three weeks (for a total of approx. 36 weeks), I would be finished posting this in 43 weeks at the earliest. Meaning towards the end of May 2018.

Just keep in mind that this does not account for real life, which is a douchebag.

Peace out, Tyrano


End file.
